Gifts and Sacrifices: Book 2: Part 2
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: Celina is a ruthless warrior but she can plan and that sickness she spread has opened her door to the two cubs and their downfalls....unless they can fight back. R&R Please
1. The Planting of a Seed

Gifts and Sacrifices

Shattered Confidence

Part Two: Shattered from Within

Chapter One: The Planting of a Seed

Buddi opened his eyes, sunlight invading his sight. Sitting up, for the first time in over a week, Buddi found himself…fine! He felt great! Leaping up, he stumbled a bit but ran out of his room and down the hallway. He was still in his nightshift but he didn't care. 

But then as he ran to the stairs a hand grabbed his shirt and tugged him back. Ursa gave him the 'look.' He winced. Ursa grabbed his shirt again and pointed back the way he'd come.

"Back to bed, Buddi."

Buddi groaned, "But Ursa, I feel fine."

Ursa merely took him by the shirt and tugged him back herself, saying, "Don't make me repeat myself, Buddi. You get your bottom back into bed."

Buddi tried to tug away. Big mistake. Ursa picked him up under one arm and carried him back, as if he were grain. Then, setting him down on his bed, she put the fever strip on his forehead again. It came out blue. She showed it to Buddi.

"See?" he sighed. He had a slight weakness and a light headache but nothing too bad. Ursa continued, "Still three degrees over normal. You stay in bed today. Tomorrow if it's down, you can get up, alright?"

Buddi groaned as she pushed him down and threw his covers back over him. He tried to get up. She pushed him back down. He tried again. Ursa held him this time, saying,

"Buddi! Hold still and rest or I'll have Gritty restrain you long enough for Grubbi to give you a nice sedative."

The Barbic leader chuckled as her cub's face bleached to solid white and he grabbed her hands,

"NO NEEDLES!"

Ursa laughed out loud. "Then sleep."

Buddi groaned. "I can't even read?"

Ursa considered. "A bit. But I want you to sleep, understood?"

Buddi managed to nod, although with a sigh. He just wanted to go play. He was a cub, it was what cubs did. But not with Ursa around, never was gonna happen.

Buddi slept a time, but it did help although he'd never admit it. But then it became too much. He had to get out. It was driving him crazy. He was a Barbic and Barbics loved the outdoors. In Barbic woods, he was always outside and here in Ursalia he always was as well. And after being inside for about a week or so, he needed the outside.

The cub swung his feet down and stood up. His vision swam for a minute, fever caused. The fever was still there and still caused some discomfort. But eh ignored it and stumbled to the window, peered out. But then, as he began to start to draw the lock off, a hand clamped over his and locked the bolt tightly, tighter than his strength could budge.

Ursa gave Buddi a fierce and deadly glare. He winced. She picked him up, set him down on his sheets and pointed her finger directly in his face, hissing,

_"You stay right there."_

Buddi sat until she ran out of the room. He didn't know what she'd do. But he wasn't going to hang around to find out. He normally wasn't this rebellious, especially when she'd been so caring lately. But he did not want to spend one more minute in this bed.

With a swift and silent motion, the cub scrambled to the wall, pushing a small molding in the wall. The door pushed in, revealing the secret passageway. He slipped in, latching the doorway behind him. A few minutes later, he heard,

"BUDDI!"

* * *

Buddi winced and crept down the secret corridors. He could see people through occasional opening, viewed as a mere crack of plaster or stone. But he could make out the others, creeping around. He had to be quiet around these areas as if they heard him they'd figure that there was a secret passage. 

Buddi felt cold and wrapped his arms around himself. He had not realized how cold it was until now. He had not realized how dizzy he still was either. But Buddi was not one to admit pain, like many Barbics. He liked to stick it out, to prove he was just as good as any adult Barbic. The Glens' cubs didn't have to as there were three of them but Buddi was the Barbics' only child.

He stumbled a bit and grabbed hold of the wall for support. He felt dizzy. He felt tired. He cursed himself. Why hadn't he listened to Ursa? Why hadn't he noticed how weak and sick he still was?

"Buddi!"

The cub winced as he heard Ursa's unmistakable booming voice, the voice she had when angry.

"BUDDI BARBIC! YOU COME OUT RIGHT NOW OR YOU GET THE TANNING OF YOUR LIFE!!"

Buddi winced. He knew she meant it. But he was so scared. She sounded so angry. But he was more willing to risk that than risk a spanking. Opening the nearest door, he emerged into the hallway. He had just closed the door when a voice called,

"Buddi Barbic!"

Turning Ursa stormed to him. Fearful, the cub turned but ran straight into Gritty. The adult Barbic had learned long ago to chase first and ask questions later, so he grabbed the cub's hands by his wrists and held him tightly as Ursa made her way over to him. 

"Thanks gritty," Ursa took the cub by the upper arm and dragged him back upstairs. She could feel the heat of a higher fever. He'd made himself sicker. She growled and tugged him back into his room. Buddi this time, laid without protest. Ursa grabbed his left arm and wiped it with some foul smelling liquid. 

"Ursa…"

Ursa gave him a glare. "I warned you Buddi. You already made yourself sick. I'm not letting you do that again."

"But Ursa, I-ow!"

Ursa pricked his arm with the needle and with one swift motion injected the sedative into his blood. She drew the syringe away and chunked it. Buddi's face went pale and his eyes rolled back as unconsciousness swept over him. Ursa laid him down and said,

"I hate doing that, baby,"

Buddi seemed to smile in his sleep, as if he were saying, 

"I know that."

Ursa sighed and covered him up. She knew that Buddi was getting better; she knew that he was growing tired of being confined.

But the mother in her refused to let her protective guard down.


	2. Confined and Crazy

# Chapter Two: Confined and Crazy

Sunni let out a long sigh of boredom. She was still in bed, despite the fact that she basically felt fine. Grammi said that she had to remain there for a few days, and that after she was no longer bedridden; she was to remain in the Glen. That made Sunni see red. They were far too protective. Granted, she'd been very ill but did they have to go crazy on her?

Sunni sighed again and reached into her nightstand to get a book. She'd slept a time but now she was more than awake and the thought of sleeping anymore made her bored beyond belief. This was a book she'd been reading a while, about princesses, princes, unicorns and true love. It made her long for someone who truly understood her. But as she longed, she realized she did have one. Buddi, he understood her. He was always there for her, no matter what. In fact, what Calla had said before was truly starting to bother Sunni.

Lately every time someone mentioned Buddi, she felt a strange feeling in her stomach. It made her feel hot and she felt a terrible longing for him, just to see him if just for a moment. She had an urge to hear his voice, his laughter. Sunni shook her head, tried to clear her thoughts. But as she did so, she felt the longing again. 

It grew. And grew some more until she thought she'd be driven crazy. 

Was Calla right?

Was Buddi more than a friend to her?

* * *

"Come on, Ursa!" Buddi grabbed her hands. "I wanna go outside!"

"NO!" 

Buddi's face fell. There was no arguing when she got that tone of voice. He sighed and Ursa ruffled his hair. He pulled away. She smiled at him, faintly. She knew he wanted to go play. She'd promised he could get up today and she'd kept her word. However, she did say that going outside was out of the question.

"I know you're bored, Buddi." She got up and walked to the door. "But you're still weak. I want you to stay inside for a few days. You're a cub, you'll find something to do."

Buddi slumped but nodded as she took off outside, to train. Grubbi watched the child watch her go, wistfully. He smiled. The child was bored practically to tears. Grubbi walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Buddi looked up and Grubbi gave him a smile.

"I know it's irritating, Buddi. But you _do_ know that she keeps you in because she cares, right?"

Buddi sighed. "Is this gonna be a _you're-blessed-Buddi_-speech?"

Grubbi laughed and shook his head. "No, you know it seems."

Buddi nodded. "Yeah, I do know but it's still annoying,"

Grubbi shrugged. "I'm sure you know this but you're her baby. She's gonna worry about you."

Suddenly Grubbi knelt to Buddi's level. "Doesn't it scare you Buddi? Do you know what Celina wants? I mean, _really_ know?"

Tears filled the cub's eyes. Tears of fear. He nodded and a few streamed down his cheeks.

"My life," was his answer.

Grubbi hugged him tightly, protectively. Ursa knew too and he knew what Buddi didn't. She had been getting so little sleep lately that he'd finally given her some drugs to help her sleep. Every time she was with Grubbi, she'd blurt her feelings out, that she worried about her 'baby' constantly.

Grubbi knew that was another reason she didn't let him out. Aside from the fact he had to win his strength back, his'Mama Ursa' wanted to keep him where she knew he was safe, with the other adults. Buddi was a wild one though and she knew that if she kept him tied too tight then he'd run off, endangering himself.

"Buddi?"

The cub looked up at Grubbi. He gave the cub a small wink. "If you don't tell Ursa, I'll make you a little snack."

Buddi beamed and nodded. Grubbi led him over to the stove, where the remains of lunch were. If Grubbi knew Buddi, he knew that a chocolate and sweet snack would be the perfect cure for boredom.

* * *

Sunni put her book down and got up. Grabbing a kit from her closet, she sat down and started to separate the different beads out. She was bored beyond measure so she took to creating jewelry. She still was not very talented as her hands were not very steady, unlike Buddi's. His were solid as a rock and never wavered.

"There I go again!"

Sunni grabbed her head and pulled at her blond hair. Every since yesterday, she'd had Buddi on the brain. She didn't know why. But every time she went to sleep, she saw him, in her dreams. And now as she was awake, she saw him. Those bright eyes, shining at her with laughter. Sunni shook her head.

What were these feelings? 

The yellow glen girl was snapped from her thoughts by a voice. Cubbi's.

"I'm goin' out, okay?"

Gruffi now, "You stick close you hear?"

Sunni sighed in longing as she heard the younger Gummi run out the door and outside. She looked around. She'd been in her room so often and for so long that she would not have been surprised if she could name every crack in her dresser of every cranny in the walls.

Sunni finally had had it. She threw her kit on the ground and leapt up. She was beyond annoyed and was not about to stay in this room anymore. She got up slowly, still a bit dizzy and peered out into the hall. Seeing no one, she ran down the hallway towards the back exit. 

But as the girl rounded a corner, she hit someone hard and heard a loud squawk. She tumbled back and landed flat on her back. Sitting up, she rubbed her head, trying to dull the dizziness. Then someone pulled her up.

It was Gusto.

The light blue Gummi pulled her up and then said,

"What's the rush, Sunners?"

"Well," she stammered. "I was-"

"Sunni!"

The two Gummies turned and were met with Grammi, hands on her hips. Sunni winced and started back. Grammi grabbed the girl's arm and tugged her back to her room, lecturing severally. Sunni lowered her eyes and didn't protest. When Grammi started lecturing, it was always a good idea to just be quiet and take it.

"You're to stay in bed, Sunni Gummi! By Gum, you know that!"

Sunni nodded and said nothing. Grammi put her back into her bed, covered her up. Sunni sighed deeply and lay down. Grammi seemed to lose her anger a bit and said,

"Sunni dear, I know that this is trying but-"

"But I need rest," she finished. "I know, I know."

Grammi smiled. "Just hang on a few more days Sunni. Then you can get up, alright?"

Sunni nodded. As Grammi left, Sunni realized what she'd been doing. Celina wanted her life. Why was she anxious to go out? Had Celina done this purposely? 

Sunni shuddered; she was confined, going out of her mind…

But scared to death.


	3. Stolen Freedom

Chapter Three: Stolen Freedom

"Ursa!"

"No, don't even start Buddi!"

Buddi growled under his breath. Ursa pulled a thick sweater over his head and then handed him his boots. He groaned. That sweater itched, it scratched. But it was warm and Buddi knew that was the whole reason that Ursa made him wear it.

She was paranoid. 

"Ursa, not to be rude," Ursa pulled his jacket on as he talked. "Aren't you going just a bit overboard?"

Ursa shrugged. "Maybe but I don't want you sick again. I doubt that you want it either."

"Well no but-"

"Then, dress warm, understood?"

Buddi sighed. "All right."

"All right what?"

"All right I'll dress warm," Buddi replied automatically. Ursa smiled. Then, as she headed out the door, she said,

"I'll meet you in the kitchen after you get dressed, all right?"

Buddi nodded. As soon as Ursa disappeared, he growled and pried his jacket off as well as the sweater, replacing it with his typical winter top, an insulated like leather. Then, slipping on some warm slacks, he headed downstairs as he pulled his boots on. He met up with Ursa in the kitchen.

She glared at him but to his surprise said nothing. But she did say, 

"Buddi…"

"What?"

She sighed. "You aren't gonna like this-"

Buddi sighed and interrupted her. "Why do you adults _always_ start conversations that way? I _hate_ that!"

Grubbi watching from the stove put a hand over his mouth and chuckled. At that moment, Buddi didn't know it but he had sounded just like _Ursa_ used to! He noted that Ursa noted that and grinned slightly herself.

"Sorry, but here's what I'm saying…what I'm _ordering_."

Buddi swallowed; it was rare for Ursa to order anything outside of a crisis situation. She usually let Barbics go as they would go, although he had fewer prerogatives than the adults. But when Ursa ordered something in their ordinary lives, she had a good reason for it.

"What?"

"I told you that you could go out today and I intend to keep my word. However," she gave him a smile, hoping for him to understand her, even though she knew he would not. "I want you to do two things: One: stay in Ursalia. No going outside the city gates."

Buddi growled low in his throat but her proposition, her order just grew worse.

"And I want you to stay in my eyesight."

Buddi leapt up, fuming. "WHAT?"

Ursa answered calmly as she took a swallow of warm milk. "Sit down, Buddi." She gestured to Grubbi who set some food in front of the child, which made him sit. Ursa continued, "You heard me."

Buddi growled and leaned over the table. "Ursa! No!"

Grubbi winced and looked at the duo very reluctantly. Ursa rarely gave orders. When she did, you followed then, unless you have a good reason not to. But Buddi didn't, he gave no reason, just flat out refused.

Ursa raised her eyes, which were simmering.

Buddi knew he'd gone too far and swallowed. Ursa didn't say anything for a minute, surprising both Grubbi and Buddi. Then, her eyes lit up, her palm flew and Buddi's head jerked back as Ursa's hand made a contact with his cheek. He rubbed his face and listened as Ursa gave her order again,

"Buddi Barbic, my word is clear. You stay in my eyesight or you spend _all day_ inside again. Understood?"

Buddi nodded. "Well, did you have to hit me?"

Ursa snarled. Buddi shut his mouth. Ursa met his eyes,

"Understood?" she repeated. Buddi swallowed.

"All right."

Ursa smiled briefly but leaned back and crossed her arms. "I learned of your curiosity and cunning a long time ago, little one. All right what?"

"All right, I'll stay in eyesight."

Ursa gave him one final amused smile. "Whose eyesight?"

Buddi sighed. He couldn't pull anything over her eyes. She knew him too well. Finally defeated, Buddi exhaled deeply and said, "Yours."

The two finished eating in silence.

* * *

"Cubbi wait!"

The pink furred cub gasped as he turned and saw Sunni scramble from the Glen, following him. She grabbed his hand and then towed him beyond the sight of the Glen. He waited and then said,

'I thought you had to stay in!"

Sunni smiled. "I do but I'm plain sick of it. By Gum, I'm fine."

Cubbi giggled. "How'd ya get past Grammi?"

"A little something called a distraction, named Tummi, looking for a cake."

She gave her younger friend a smile. "Where're you going?"

"Cavin. He said he'd meet me. Calla's at Jean-Claude's kingdom…some royal thing."

Sunni's face fell. Cubbi noticed. "Wanna come?"

Sunni shrugged. "Sure."

The two cubs found Cavin rather quickly. He was waiting in a clearing in the forest. 

"Hey Cubbi! And…Sunni!" the human boy waved as the two children ran to their human friend. He smiled at them and then watched as Cubbi drew his wooden dagger.

"Take me on, traitorous human!"

Cavin picked up his sword but kept it sheathed so not to hurt his friend. Wood could not do much damage against steel.Cubbi understood that but that did not keep him from trying to pin his friend down. Cavin let him win a time before striking back. The cub dodged and Sunni sat down and watched them. It was amusing. But that did not cure boredom. It felt good to be in the air.

"Back Gummi!"

"Away, traitor!"

"Feel my blade."

"Not if you feel mine first!"

Sunni watched the two spar together. Cavin obviously had the advantage of strength and height but Cubbi was smaller and could dodge easier. The two had evenly matched skills, although in different areas. In that way, the two were at an impasse, as Buddi would say.

Buddi had no one as a peer when it came to his intelligence skills. He wasn't the smartest of the Barbics as the adults had more experience than he did but Buddi did have the best mind for plans and strategy. He thought differently than they did. He wasn't a fighter, he was a planner and that could be just as important. 

Sunni sighed deeply and leaned back into a patch of clovers. 

"Buddi, I miss you."

* * *

Buddi watched Ursa spar with Gritty. Those two were fun to watch. Gritty was stronger but Ursa more agile. In fact, it was rare thing if Gritty connected with her. They were both so fast! In fact, Buddi stopped playing his flute and just watched them. 

He strained his ears and heard some of their conversation.

"A bit out of practice, Ursa?"

"Maybe, but that isn't making much difference is it?"

"It will in a minute."

Buddi got up and walked over to the bottom of the platform and looked up. He had an idea. Maybe it was immature, and perhaps even a bit mean but he didn't care. Ursa had made him mad. Besides, he wanted to see her floored for once. He waited until gritty swung his staff and then,

"Ursa!"

She whirled to Buddi's shout, but missed blocking Gritty who swept her feet out from under her and made her land flat on her back. He put his staff against her throat.

"I believe that's game, Ursa Barbic."

She growled. "Yeah, yeah, let me up."

Gritty chuckled and removed his staff. She sat up, rubbed her aching head but then turned to Buddi.

"What is it, imp?"

"I'll see you later."

"We're you going?"

"Just to get a snack, chill out okay?"

Ursa started to say something but Gritty interrupted her.

"Go Buddi. Ms. Protective here needs to beat me…if she can, that is."

Ursa growled and whirled to Gritty, her hair flying into her face.

"If isn't the word, gritty Barbic. It's when."

"Ooo, I'm shakin'." He laughed.

Buddi giggled and rushed in. As he did, he made his decision. 

"The heck with rules. I'm outta here!"

* * *

Sunni had been watching Cavin and Cubbi play the last few hours. She'd wandered off and explored a bit but she was bored. She needed a friend. A kindred spirit.

"I wish…" she gazed at her reflection and trailed her fingers through the cold water, leaving small ripples. "I wish Buddi was here."

"Wish granted," a voice said cheerily. The waters cleared and Sunni was staring at Buddi. She whirled and there standing above her was her best friend. She yelped in shock and happiness and then leapt up, flinging her arms around him and squeezing.

"Oh, Sunni." Buddi wheezed. "Great to see you too…but I can't breathe."

Sunni released him. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he shrugged.

"Cavin!" Sunni waved over tot the two other boys. "Cubbi!"

The two dropped what they were doing and turned. Buddi was with Sunni! But why was he here? The two boys hurried over.

"Buddi!" Cavin almost hugged him but stopped. Buddi smiled. 

"Hey Cavin, Cubbi.' He said nodding to each in turn. Cubbi cut in,

"Why're you here?"

"Came to see Sunni." Sunni blushed faintly, very faintly.

Cubbi smiled. "Where're the others?"

Buddi winced. "Ursalia."

Cavin gasped. "You're alone."

The cub nodded.

"The others don't know?"

Another nod.

Buddi added, "See, ever since I got sick-"

Cubbi interrupted. "You got sick too? I thought you Barbics never got sick."

Buddi laughed. "We _are_ mortal Cubbi."

Cavin smiled as Cubbi asked, "Yeah, I knew that. How high?"

"Bout a hundred and three average. Highest about one hundred and seven."

Cavin grimaced. "Pain, yes?"

Buddi nodded. "Heck yeah."

Buddi smiled and said, "And before you ask, yes, I'm not supposed to be out of Ursalia but it was driving me mad! And second, don't worry Cavin."

The human was shocked. This cub knew what he was thinking it seemed. The child continued,

"I trust you. Ursa doesn't but she doesn't control every aspect of my life. I like you."

Cavin nodded. Buddi truly was the 'different' Barbic. Every other Barbic would kill themselves before they trusted him. But Buddi was so natural about it. He treated Cavin the same way eh treated Cubbi.

"-it!"

Cavin jumped as Buddi tagged his arm and he was the other two run off. Cavin smiled and pursued. He called after Sunni and Buddi.

"How does it feel to be free you two?"

Buddi turned to Sunni, shocked.

"You were sick too?"

She nodded. "About as bad as you." She smiled and called back. "Great. Been cooped up too long."

Buddi added. "It's stolen freedom. But I'll take it."

Cavin nodded and then the four children raced around until finally, all four exhausted, they laid down and let freedom whisper its sweet scent into their ears.

Nothing had even sounded so beautiful to Sunni and Buddi.

Stolen freedom, denied freedom…yes. 

Wrong to take it? Probably.

They cared?

No.


	4. Inside the Shattered Spirit

# Chapter Four: Inside the Shattered Spirit

Ursa stormed her way through the forest, her hands clutched into fists at her sides. She told herself, slowly and through clenched teeth,

"When I get a hold of that boy, I'll flame his hide so he can't sit down for a week!"

Ursa rarely ever got completely angry. She would get agitated but she was pretty good at controlling her temper, at least with cubs. But when Buddi had run off like that, knowing that she told him otherwise, that made her see red. She growled and dug her nails into her palms in an attempt to control her anger.

It didn't work.

Her ears perked up as she heard childish laughter, one extremely familiar. She growled again, low in her throat.

'Buddi…"

Ursa crept over to a gland of trees. Peering through the branches, she saw Buddi and Sunni and Cubbi. Cubbi and Sunni took off from Buddi, who started to chase after them. She knew then: Tag. They were playing.

Ursa decided to wait one minute. She was angry with Buddi, practically livid.

But she respected his pride.

* * *

"Sunni! Cubbi!"

Buddi wandered around a time but saw no sign of them. He suddenly turned.

He heard a movement in the leaves but…wait!

He knew those footprints. He knew that breathing pattern. The color drained from his face and he started to run. 

Then, that cold and listen-to-me voice came through:

_"Stop and stay where you are, Buddi Timba Barbic."_

Buddi felt the fear creep into his blood. Definitely Ursa. But…'Buddi Timba!' His middle name. She never called him by his full name…unless she was beyond angry.

Slowly Buddi turned. 

The branches parted and Ursa stormed through them, her face red with anger. She grabbed the cub's arm and he stared at her. She was glaring at him. He was close to shivering but then, she closed her eyes. Her grip on his arm slackened. Buddi almost sighed with relief but then was glad he didn't.

She hadn't been cooling; she'd been debating if he was too old.

The answer came back negative.

With one swift motion, she yanked the child off the ground, under her left arm and slapped his rear, hard.

Buddi closed his eyes and winced as he felt the first spanking. It had been several months since Ursa had spanked him but he hadn't missed it. It still hurt. And unlike the Glens, who feared a belt more, Buddi would have taken a belt before Ursa's hand any day. 

## SMACK

The second one, harder than the first. It felt like fire!

_SMACK_

The third, harder ever still. Acid it felt like, burning and scalding. Buddi was fighting tears of pain now. Ursa made no note and then swung her hand once more,

_**SMACK**_

The final was the hardest yet and Buddi could barely suppress a whimper of pain. Ursa set him back down on his feet.

Her eyes were angry. "You deserved that."

Buddi winced and rubbed his sore bottom. "Did you have to hit me so hard?"

Ursa's eyes penetrated him, lasers.

"Hard? Buddi Timba Barbic, that was not even _close_ to hard. Do you want to feel _hard_?"

Buddi swallowed hard and swiftly shook his head. He was used to that saying; he'd heard it before. Ursa met his eyes again, her own burning. When she spoke, her voice came out sharp, gray and cold.

And angry beyond belief.

"Buddi, you better enjoy that small moment of relief you're getting because I'm making you a _promise_ right now: when we get home you're getting another one of those…but bare this time!"

Buddi's face went solid white. He grabbed hold of her hands and started begging the only way he knew how, desperately.

"No, please no. Ursa No! Please don't! Don't make me beg!"

Ursa couldn't help it. Despite her anger, she chuckled and covered her mouth with her hand. 

"Buddi, you are begging."

"Well, then don't make me beg anymore…please?"

Ursa rolled her eyes, exasperated with herself. She gave in and said, "all right, all right. But you come with me now. Don't expect to be able to go out again for a time."

Buddi sighed deeply but didn't object. But suddenly, as the adult dragged him away, he dug his feet into the earth and said,

"Wait!"

Ursa stopped. 'What?"

"I have to tell Sunni. She'll think I ditched her! Please Ursa, let me tell her."

Ursa considered. She really shouldn't but she knew what it felt like to have your best friend mad at you. She and Gritty argued occasionally and she always hated it. Besides, the cub's eyes were tugging at her heart. She gave him a motherly smile, with a nod but then quickly took on her firm face and added,

"Five minutes, Buddi. Any longer and I come looking for you and if I have to do that then you're getting another tanning."

Buddi nodded, seriously. He didn't doubt her threat; he took it seriously. She meant a threat if she said it. The child scrambled off into the woods as Ursa leaned against a tree and waited.

Buddi ran slowly, he was still in pain. By gum, Ursa hurt! And the thought of going through that bare…no covering to filter the pain a bit, Buddi's face condensed in pain, just thinking about it.

But then, Buddi stopped. He felt strangely dizzy, although he knew he was well, Grubbi himself had pronounced him fine, to get Ursa off his case. But now, the dizziness came again with an intensity that was alien to the cub. He felt like he'd throw up or pass out or maybe both. 

He ended up losing his balance and collapsing onto his side. Then, the dizziness became pain that conquered his consciousness and the child blacked out.

* * *

Ursa looked up at the sky.

Fifteen minutes had passed.

Ursa let out a Barbic curse. She walked from her position by the tree, hissing,

"Buddi…"

* * *

A sharp kick in his side made Buddi come back to the present. Sitting up, he looked around. The trees were gone. The sky was gone…By Gum, even the ground was gone! Everything was black, no way to tell what was up or down, left or right. Buddi looked around a minute more.

Then, the hand flew and knocked him to the ground.

Buddi let out a yelp of surprise and pain. He sat up slowly.

The cub felt a rattling in his mouth and spit a tooth out into his palm. The sour taste of blood fell on his tongue but he ignored it and looked up at his assaulters.

His mouth dropped.

It was Ursa.

He stammered, "Ursa…I"

The Barbic woman swung her hand again, knocking the cub back down, pain shooting through his face. He fought tears at those bitter words,

"Shut up!"

* * *

Sunni groaned and sat up. She had been wandering when unconsciousness decided to pay her a visit. Now as she looked around, she saw that she was in a vague landscape, completely white. No sky, no ground, no air! She felt no air but there was still oxygen entering and leaving her lungs.

The girl took her time gazing around. She spied a single figure among the whiteness. She recognized the silhouette immediately.

"Gruffi!"

The brown Gummi stared a moment before running forward and delivering a strong punch to the cub's face, Sunni went spiraling to the ground. 

"Shut your trap!"

The yellow furred girl got to her hands and knees. Blood was leaking from a split lip. Covering it with her paw, she turned and met the elder Gummi. She knew Gruffi. That wasn't him. The girl stared into the adult's eyes.

There was no life in them, no sincerity. They were orbs of black.

She stammered,

"I don't know who you are but you _aren't_ Gruffi."

The figure smirked. 

"So, you are smarter than you look."

Sunni growled and got up, her arms defensive but one could tell that she could not have fought this Gummi imposter, had she needed to.

And this false Gummi used that to his advantage.

"See? You aren't worthy of the blood you carry in you! You're more human than Gummi! A Gummi would resist but not you! You give in to images, to circumstances. That is NOT a GUMMI BEAR!"

Sunni crumpled to the ground. She should not have let the words get to her. But they stung like bee stings. But the reason they did was because she had a reason to believe that Gruffi truly did believe that. He was kinder with Cubbi, more lenient with Tummi. She was the only cub that she truly felt he cracked down on. Because maybe he _did_ believe what this figure was saying.

At that possibility, the child sank and wept like a baby.

* * *

Ursa walked about the forest, looking for Buddi. She had been looking for a time but so far could not even find a trace. She'd called for him, looked everywhere she could think of. But still, she could not find the cub. Her anger had long ago transformed into concern.

"Sunni!"

Ursa turned as she heard a cub's shout, even though it wasn't Buddi's. She saw the glen's pink furred cub come through the branches, and Gritty's little 'partner.' Cubbi.

"Hey, Cubbi!"

The child backed up in surprise when he saw her but then ran to her,

"Ursa! What're you doing-uh, oh, Buddi's in trouble huh?"

Ursa chuckled. "Yes. But right now, I need to find him. He said he was going to look for Sunni but he never came back."

"That's who I'm looking for!" the child announced. "Sunni!"

Ursa seemed to get more concerned. She started to twirl her blond hair around her pointer finger, saying softly,

"First Buddi and now Sunni. They're probably together."

"Uh, Ursa?"

The Barbic looked at the Glen. He swallowed and said, "Do you _usually_ play with your hair that way?"

Ursa looked down and smiled. She hadn't even realized that she started to twirl her hair. It had become a habit of hers. Something she did, when she was concerned, worried, or thinking. She smiled at Cubbi.

"Only when I'm thinking about something. Tell ya what: I'll help you look for Sunni, you help me look for Buddi."

Cubbi beamed. "Yes, Ma'am." He sent her the same salute that Buddi sent her sometimes to say, "I'll get on it, kay?"

Ursa took off to the left, directing Cubbi to the right. The cub scampered off. Ursa was fighting the panic that a mother had but she knew Buddi was capable of taking care of himself. He had confidence in his abilities although, he did not have as much belief in himself as he deserved.

Ursa walked along and then stopped.

"I felt it…that sudden chill."

* * *

Buddi looked at this Ursa. He knew Ursa and knew that this was not the same woman that raised him. This woman's eyes were dark, pitiless, and emotionless. She had no love in her eyes. Ursa's were always tough and unyielding looking but Buddi knew that underneath that he could always see her kindness and love, buried.

He saw none now. He slowly said,

"You…you aren't-"

"I said SHUT UP!" the form swung her fist and it connected with Buddi's nose. Buddi heard his bones break and cupped his hands over his muzzle, to try and dull the pain. Tears of pain filled his eyes and slowly began to slide down his cheeks. 

This _creature_ snorted and said,

"Hmmp! Some Barbic you are."

Buddi knew this wasn't Ursa but those four words still burnt like fire. He looked at her.

She went on,

"A _Barbic_ never cries. A _Barbic_ reveals no pain! A _Barbic_ is strong! _You_ are _WEAK_!"

Buddi wiped away his tears.

"You have your opinion," he said softly, trying to keep the tears from entering his voice. "But…Ursa doesn't think that way!"

The fake Ursa grinned evilly, a smile that sent chills up Buddi's spine. 

'Oh, no?"

Immediately, Buddi was overwhelmed with images. Terrible visions. He saw Ursa, the real Ursa screaming at him, scolding him, and cutting down on his abilities. He tried to tell himself she was merely angry but then the other visions came, one right after the other.

"You can't do this! You don't have the strength!"

It sounded cruel, accusing.

"Listen to me! Listen to me, for once!"

She sounded like he was a burden to her.

"Do something right!"

His small confidence began to shrink. 

The scoldings continued, endless. Buddi sunk to the ground, trembling. What he didn't know was that this creature was manipulating his memories, making them more fierce, worse than they were. In real life, Ursa had said,

"You can't do this. You don't have the strength," then she had knelt and smiled at him. "But that'll come with time and you have more than enough intellectual skills to counter that weakness."

In real life, Ursa had said, "Listen to me," but she had never said, "For once." In fact, she would often praise him for what he did do although; she did get short with him occasionally. But Buddi didn't know. These were memories to him. They were what had happened.

Buddi was normally strong, for a child. It was in his Barbic blood but also he naturally was very strong willed and hard headed, like Ursa. 

But those memories preyed on his small self-confidence and when those cruel words echoed without hesitation, without stopping….

The last of his confidence shattered into nothing.


	5. Reoccurring Nightmares

# Chapter Five: Reoccurring Nightmares

It was some time later before Buddi opened his eyes. He still felt tormented, embarrassed and cut down. Tears had made his eyes wet. He sat up and wiped them away. Looking around, he recognized where he was. The infirmary in Ursalia. It was called Grubbi's second quarters. He spent a lot of his time here.

The child inhaled and the scent of disinfectant burned the insides of his nose. It had always smelt clean and of herbs in the infirmary. Even in Barbic Woods, the scent was the same. The position of the room was the same too. It was a bit isolated but easily accessible by Gummies. However, it was harder for enemies. In Barbic Woods it was a small hut, a bit off from the rest of the living quarters. But you could easily reach it by taking the path through the trees but human enemies would have to go up from the ground and that was nearly impossible. Ursa had said that that was to help shield the sick and wounded should a battle rise up.

Buddi looked around some more. He was in one of the beds, covered with a light sheet and quilt. He still felt fresh pain in his wounds so he had not been here very long. 

He looked around and immediately felt a tad scared. Grubbi had removed some disinfectant, spray that stung like crazy, some special type of thread, and finally the only thing that could make the cub cry in pain in front of Ursa…

Needles.

He hated shots. He always had and Ursa had to hold him down when he got his annual ones, every five years. He remembered that bitterly. Two shots, one to the arm and another directly into the bone. But what Buddi truly feared was the one that would be given in two weeks. He had been told about it on his twelfth birthday. Three months after the Test of Bearhood there were two, one for disease prevention and another for the muscle development. One to the belly and one to the rump. He winced. He didn't want any more shots.

'Not a very pleasing sight is it, Buddi?"

The cub turned and Grubbi walked in, carrying a bowl of water and cloth. Ursa came in just behind him. He looked at Ursa.

"What happened?"

She shrugged. "I wish I could tell you. But no. I don't know. Although if you had _listened_ to me you _might_ not have gotten hurt like that!"

Buddi lowered his head and Ursa bit her tongue. He didn't deserve that. He couldn't have known. But Ursa didn't apologize. She looked at Buddi.

"Buddi…okay, that was harsh." She said to herself. She turned as the Barbic healer sat down by the cub. "Grubbi how is he?"

"Let's see." Was the answer she received.

He grabbed the child's head and massaged his temples a bit before saying, "Mild concussion, nothing too serious." He turned to the cub's other injuries and continued, "But quite the nasty gash on his forehead, a few pretty bad bruises and-" he felt the child's muzzle which made him whimper in pain. Grubbi shook his head. "Add a broken nose to the list."

Ursa sighed deeply. "Buddi what in Gum's name happened to you?"

He shrugged. What did she care? She must have thought the same as what he heard. He knew that she considered him 'babyish' and immature, she could not have had much respect for him. He didn't answer.

Ursa sighed. "Buddi, I want you to have Grubbi patch you up and then meet me in my chambers. I want to talk to you."

Buddi nodded.

The Barbic leader left the room and Grubbi set to work.

The first thing he did was wipe the excess blood from the cub's forehead, using the cloth he'd brought. But then came the disinfectant, which still stung like mad. Buddi had winced but tried not to let out any sign other than that that he was in pain. But Grubbi knew and blew a bit on the cut to dull the sting. But that was not the worst part. Grubbi left Buddi a moment and then went over to counter saying,

"I need to stitch that, Little Buddi." He turned around, needle in hand. "But to do that, I need to numb you."

Buddi whimpered. "No, no needles!"

Grubbi smiled and pushed the cub down, flat on his back. He removed the cover from the syringe's end and then said, "I know you hate needles, Buddi. But it'll be over in a second. Just close your eyes and think of something else."

Buddi complied but it didn't help. He still felt the prick when the needle first entered his forehead and then, the agonizing pressure as the painkilling solution entered his blood. He could not help it but he started to whimper. Grubbi tried to finish the insertion as fast as possible.

Buddi let out a sigh of relief as Grubbi drew the needle out of his forehead. His forehead felt like rubber now, numb. Grubbi asked him if he could feel anything and when he answered negative, he drew out that thread and began to sew the slit close. 

Buddi could feel the needle enter and leave but it didn't inflict any pain. Still he could feel it and that gave him the creeps. It felt weird. But it did not last very long. Soon, Grubbi was wrapping a bandage around the stitches and tending to the other wounds.

He applied ice to the bruises to ease the pain. But they weren't very serious and would fade in time. 

But the broken nose was another story. 

Buddi fought down tears as the adult moved the snapped bones until he heard them set. Then, he bandaged them so that they held. Grubbi patted the cub's back.

"Good job Buddi." He helped the cub down from his bed and said, "Now go to Ursa."

Buddi nodded and ran out of the room. Grubbi watched him. He sighed. The Barbic was no expert but he had seen the hurt and uncertainty in the child's eyes. He wasn't positive but he knew that there seemed to be less light in his face. But Grubbi shook it off. It would most likely fade with time.

* * *

_Tap, tap._

"Come in." Ursa called at the knock. She heard the door creak open and a head popped in.

"You wanna see me, Ursa?"

Ursa gave Buddi a smile. "Come in Buddi. Don't be so shy!"

He shrugged and walked over to her. "I didn't want you any angrier."

Ursa patted the bed by her. Buddi sat down by his guardian. She gave him a smile and polished her sword's blade again.

"Well, Buddi," she stopped and took a gaze at her sword's appearance. Seeing her reflection, she nodded in satisfaction and finished. "I wanted to know if you knew what had happened."

Buddi let his head drop. What would Ursa do when she found out that he knew what the others thought of him? A coward. He would never have believed it before but Ursa's current anger combined with his own self-doubt made those visions he saw become truth to him.

He shook his head negative.

Ursa knew better but also knew that he needed time. She dropped the subject.

Buddi however, would think of it for many hours after.

* * *

Celina smiled.

Her visions had worked. Buddi was crippled as Sunni was. However, Sunni had recovered physically faster as her injuries had been mere bruises.

But Celina never overlooked anything. She had one last thing to do that would make sure their confidence shattered to specks of nothing…

* * *

Buddi ran flat out. He'd never run so fast in his life. But the jeers still came…. the shouts…the insults.

"Coward!"

"Craven!"

"Weakling!"

Buddi looked around. They came from everywhere, each mocking insulting….

Ursa, Gritty, Grubbi, Ryo, everyone. Every Barbic came and shouted in their opinion, always the same degrading comments.

But then Ursa's final one sliced open his heart.

"You have no right to carry Barbic blood in you!"

Those words did it. The child crumbled, covering his ears and cried….

Buddi sat up, tears streaming from his eyes. He buried his face into his hands.

"Buddi?"

Buddi jerked his face; tearstains present on his cheeks, and looked to the source of the voice.

Standing in the doorway was Ursa.

She walked in, sat by the cub and dried his tears. He clutched her. He didn't want to believe that's what she believed. He would have given anything to know that he had her respect. But he knew that he didn't, he never had and never would. So, he took in her smell, hugged her and cried.

Ursa was shocked but shoved the child from her, appalled at this display. He never acted this way. By the Great Gummies, Buddi was stronger than this!

"Buddi Barbic," she hissed dangerously as she swatted at his cheeks, "You dry those tears."

Buddi wiped at his face, her words cutting deeper into an already present feeling of worthlessness…salt in an open wound. He fought to hold his tears in but he was losing. He'd felt mental pain before but he was always able to take it into his heart and hold it there. But those cruel words were too much. His own doubt in himself was too high. The pain was too great.

Buddi cried.

Ursa was horrified. Was it that painful? She finally gave up trying to be the tough teacher and became the maternal mother. She held him. She rubbed through his hair, to try and soothe him. He trembled and she started to sway a tad, almost a rocking motion. He drew to her. She smiled at him faintly, looked down at the child. Despite his fear, her pride for him did not diminish. She knew he was strong and no matter what he looked like now, she was proud of him. She knew even warriors had their limits to their bravery. She was sure she did but she could not remember the last time she'd truly been afraid. But then if she was afraid….

She would never reveal that. She could not think of a pain great enough to make her scream in fear or sorrow.

Buddi clutched her tighter. He didn't care anymore. He just didn't. He wanted comfort. She could not possibly think less of him than he was sure she already did. He let her comfort him. Forget toughness. He was weak.

Buddi and Ursa stayed like that for at least an hour, one having lost all confidence and one worried beyond belief for the one thing in the world that meant everything to her and had every ounce of her love.

* * *

Sunni fell, her heart alive in her chest. 

She heard the bushes part in front of her. 

Gruffi and Grammi looked at her, eyes dark and merciless.

"Weakling," Gruffi spat.

"Humanoid." Was Grammi's shout.

She screamed and ran again. But once again her path was blocked, this time by Cubbi and Tummi.

"Some role model," Cubbi's piercing words.

"More human than Gummi, traitorous," were Tummi's.

She howled again and ran to the east. Zummi and Gusto blocked her path.

"Childish betrayer." Zummi glared at her, his voice acidic.

"Not worthy of the air you breathe." Gusto's hit with the strength of a sledgehammer.

Sunni sank to her knees as the Gummies closed in on her. Her hands clawed over her ears, pressing with such pressure, she felt her bones bend, deep within her ears.She screamed, tears making waterfalls down her cheeks.

"STOP! STOP IT!"

Then, someone pried her hands off.

"HUMANOID!"

"WEAKLING!"

"BETRAYER!"

"HUMAN IN A GUMMI!"

"NOT WORTHY!"

"NOT WORTHY!"

"NOT WORTHY!"

Sunni screamed….

"Wake up! Wake up! You're _scaring _me!"

Sunni's eyes flew open. Cubbi stopped shaking her.

The girl sat up fast, her hair falling around her eyes, drenched with sweat and tears. Cubbi stared at her and sat on her bed.

"Sunni? What gives, huh?"

The girl didn't reply, just thought over their words. They…were right. She knew it. She was weak and childish. She was not worthy! She didn't respect her own background! Sunni fought tears when the hand tugged her sleeve. Cubbi looked at her with wide bright eyes.

"Can I stay with you until you calm down?"

Sunni smiled, although it was forced.

"Y..yeah, sure." She moved over and Cubbi crawled under her covers and nuzzled near her, his 'sister' figure. Although, they bickered constantly, he loved her. He hugged her tightly and she held him right back.

But as she laid down again the tears came and her small and diminished confidence shattered away into oblivion.


	6. Locked Deep Within the Mind

# Chapter Six: Locked Deep in the Mind

Buddi sighed and turned another page in his book. By Gum, he hated lessons. But he didn't want to be illiterate either. Ursa tutored him about once a week, sometimes twice. He hated it because it took about three hours out of his day and it was boring. But Ursa was strict on lessons and her motto to him was, "You learn first, play later."

Fortunately, Ursa only taught him things he'd use. She taught language, mainly new words as he'd grown up with Barbic and the common language so he was pretty well fluent with both. In fact, sometimes, he was too fluent. He knew complicated words, although sometimes didn't get what they meant. But he also…

He could curse.

What child could not in their own language?

But aside from language, Ursa was strict on spelling, although he didn't know why, math, and biology. Not others biology as she'd asked him early if he wanted to know medicine and he'd swiftly said, "No way," so she just taught him the basic functions so he knew how things worked.

Then of course after the lessons there was training, for muscle development, defense fighting skills and she had recently taught him how to string his own bow and how to do a fancier shot with the arrow. But above all, Buddi despised what he was doing now.

Spelling.

He knew how to speak Barbic.But spelling was his worst nightmare. Simple words he could do but the long and complex ones were harder.

Ursa walked over and snatched the book from his hand. 

"Ready, now?"

Buddi blushed. He'd been reading instead of studying. Something Ursa hated. Great, there went some more of her tolerance and to Buddi, some more of her love. Of course it didn't but Buddi believed it and a child's belief could manipulate the way they see life. 

"Not really."

Ursa gave him a fierce glare. "Then perhaps you should _study_ rather than _goof off_!"

Buddi dropped his head, as more of his pride and confidence faded. Ursa sighed but sat down by him, in a chair.

"Let me see what you can do, Buddi."

Buddi sighed but nodded, although the cub was obviously reluctant. Ursa looked at him and said,

"Okay, then I want you to spell this for me: hostilities."

Buddi winced. That was easily said, and easily spelled in the common language but that was one word he had trouble with. And Ursa knew that. But the cub tried anyhow,

L-i-l-o-ow?" the cub guessed. Ursa shook her head.

"Close though, Buddi.' She offered as some support.

Buddi sighed. Ursa went on. "You left out the s. It's L-i-s-l-o-w."

Buddi growled under his breath, "Close enough."

Ursa gave him an arched eyebrow. "Buddi? What was that?"

Buddi looked at her and got an idea. In fact, the spark nearly entered his eyes again. He said,

"Why do I gotta learn spelling? Far as I'm concerned, spelling's a lot like archery!"

Ursa looked at him. "How so, little one? Intrigue me."

Buddi smiled. "Sure. Okay, when I fire an arrow, I usually hit about the ring outside the center."

Ursa nodded, a small smile playing across her lips.

"Well," he continued, "Say I spelled Barbic B-a-r-b-i-c. You'd know what I meant right?"

Ursa stared at him. "Buddi, that _is_ how you spell 'Barbic.'"

The cub broke into a smile. "I know, again, just like archery, when I get a rare bullseye. Sometimes, you'll get lucky."

Ursa shook her head but smiled. "Interesting theory little one." She did that purposely as she knew that 'little one' was a nickname that Buddi despised. He growled at her but she shrugged it off. However, she did continue, saying,

"Buddi. You need to be able to spell. If you ever meet other Gummies, do you want to look illiterate? Or if you want to get in contact with someone?"

Buddi sighed and picked up his list of words again. Ursa ruffled his head.

"I didn't think so, Buddi. Look, you study for about ten minutes while I go get us some lunch, okay?"

The cub nodded.

Ursa smiled and got up to go and get some food. She'd been hungry for a time but Buddi didn't seem to be. Besides, if she got it too early, he'd have trouble concentrating. She walked out the door and left Buddi to his thoughts and studying. Ursa honestly did not blame him for hating these lessons. She'd been the same way. Spelling had been her worst subject too!

Unknown to Ursa, as she walked past the hall mirror, her reflection remained in the glass a moment, smirked evilly with Celina's eyes and then stepped through and walked back towards Buddi.

* * *

"So if this is spelled this way, than as a plural it's-"

Buddi growled in frustration and pounded his fist down on the table, resulting in a large bruise on his left hand. He cursed under his breath.

"Expanding our vocabulary a bit, little one?"

Buddi jerked and saw Ursa standing in the doorway, her face smug.Immediately, Buddi's guard went up. He knew Ursa; that wasn't her. She would have stormed over, given him a smack across the face and yelled at him if she'd heard him cursing. This one slowly padded over.

"You know me, yes?"

Buddi nodded, fighting the agonizing fear in his heart. He stammered,

"Celina."

She nodded. Buddi told himself to fight, get his dagger out. But he couldn't. But not because he was frozen with fear but because she looked like Ursa. He knew she wasn't but the appearance did it. He stalled. The next moment, Celina had lifted him up and was hissing.

"Do you think Ursa truly cares? Yous aw those memories! You mean nothing to her."

Tears started down the cub's face. Celina punched his face; his already broken nose, rebroke and he winced in pain. She hit him again, and then twice more, until blood was streaming down his face alongside his tears.

The sorceress dropped him as he started to cry out in pain. He crumbled, broken in body and in spirit. Celina walked out. She heard the true Ursa rushing upstairs. What better way to greet her than as herself?

Buddi remained still, unmoving. By Gum, as evil as she was, Celina was right. 

A burden, that's what he was. Extra weight that needed aid, not a Barbic. He was a child, a foolish cub that hardly deserved the Barbic blood he'd been born with. Tears stained Buddi's cheeks.

Finally, he made his decision.

He drew his soul and mind together and they became one. Then, gradually, he felt his vision swirl as he made himself sink away from his body, inside himself. He disconnected his mind and spirit from his physical body and his form tumbled to the ground, locked in a comatose state.

A breach of life.

He last heard Ursa ran into the hallway.

Then, he lost all feeling with his outside world and was lost inside himself.

* * *

"Hello Ursa." 

Ursa gasped as she was looking at…herself. It was a perfect copy, the same hair and face but her eyes differed. They were dark, uncaring. But she carried a smirk that made Ursa's heart heavy.

"Where's my baby?"

Celina smirked and said, "See yourself and put his fate on your shoulders."

"What?"

"You don't show enough love, Barbic. His fate's on your head." 

And with that, she grew transparent and faded away.

Ursa tore through the door and screamed.

Her child was lying still, unmoving. She ran to his side. When she felt his body, felt the pace of his heart and the rhythm that he breathed, she knew.

"A breach of life. Oh, baby, why?"

She knew the rules of a breach of life. Her baby was still alive but he'd gone into a voluntary coma. He'd chosen to. His spirit lingered inside of his body, separated from the rest of his senses. It would be alike a misty plane where he just rested and remained passive. 

But that was the theory and that's what scared Ursa to death.

No Barbic had ever come out of a Breach of Life.

Her baby might never wake up.


	7. Desperate Measures

# Chapter Seven: Desperate Measures

Grubbi lifted the cub's shirt over his head and handed it to Ursa. The two stripped Buddi down to his bare skin and placed him on a bed in sickbay. Ursa handed Grubbi his tools as he bade her to. The two Barbics needed to be certain of the condition of the cub before they could do anything to help.

Grubbi laid his head against the child's chest. It was easiest for him to hear an abnormal heartbeat that way. But the child's heart was steady and normal, just heavy. The first of the signs of a Breach of Life. He nodded at Ursa who handed him a small flashlight and a flat stick.

The medic pulled Buddi's body up so that it loomed over his elbow. Ursa grasped Buddi's cheeks and pried his mouth open. The medic took a gaze down his throat and watched to see if his throat was still revealing proper breathing. It was. But that was the final sign. He nodded to Ursa who closed her child's mouth. 

Grubbi sighed deeply and put a hand on Ursa's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ursa but Buddi did it. He's locked his spirit away."

The woman swallowed hard, nodded and then rose, walking outside even as the threatening clouds began to pour down rain.

* * *

"Ursa!"

Gritty finally stopped by the door outside. He'd just heard about Buddi. What could have hurt the cub enough that he'd drawn inside himself? If he knew Ursa, she was blaming herself. He just needed to find her. He finally did when he opened the door outside and peering through the blinding rain, found Ursa, alone.

She was sitting on the fountain, in the courtyard, her head down. Gritty looked at her form with sympathy. Her clothing was drenched, her head low. Her bright hair looked ragged and wet. She had her arms wrapped around her shins. Gritty had never seen someone look so young and scared, yet so old and worn at once. He walked out into the rain and held his cloak out over her head.

Ursa looked up as the rain stopped pelting her head and hair. Gritty looked down at her. She sighed and turned her face away from him. Gritty sighed himself and looked down at his 'little sister.'

He'd grown up with her. She'd been his first friend and then as he got friendly with others, their relationship grew until they became like brother and sister. She would go to him for help and him to her. Even now, he went to her, as he knew she was distraught, even if she refused to admit it. He sat down by her.

"Ursa…don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes! By Gum, it was Gritty. I was too hard on him and now, he locked himself away!"

Gritty put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't push it off but did move away a bit.

"Ursa, come in. You're drenched."

She shrugged. Gritty drew her to him although she resisted. 

"By Gum, Ursa stop it! It wasn't your fault! It wasn't!"

Ursa stared at him. He'd never raised his voice to her. They argued but had never really yelled at each other.

When Ursa said nothing, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. "Do you hear me? It wasn't! Say it! Say it Ursa!"

Ursa said nothing. But she looked at her best friend. To gritty, her eyes looked scared, lost, and guilt drowned. She only said two words,

"Oh, Gritty."

Then, she flung her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. She didn't cry but she was trembling. Gritty held her, as an older brother would. Even when they were cubs, Ursa only revealed weakness to him, when they were alone. She refused to reveal it in front of the others. 

But Gritty knew when she held it in.

"Oh, gritty," she said as she leaned against him, "What am I gonna do? If Buddi doesn't wake up, he'll…my baby…"

"Don't think that way, Ursa." He squeezed her a tad. He pulled her up and they started to walk in. "It'll be alright. I don't know how but it will."

Ursa nodded and regained her composure. "Thanks Gritty." He nodded as he saw her tough exterior go back up. He followed her as she walked up into sickbay. They opened the door. Grubbi gestured them in and when he moved out of their sight, they could see Buddi.

The cub was lying still, unmoving. His face, normally with a slight blush of life had gone deathly pale. Ursa walked over and sat by his side. She took one of his limp hands in hers and patted it, gently saying,

"Come back, Buddi. Come on, baby. Don't leave me. Please come back."

Buddi remained passive.

Grubbi tapped Ursa's shoulder and she moved. Grubbi took the cub's left arm and wrapped a rope tightly around the upper section. Ursa watched as her baby's veins stood out and Grubbi drew some blood from one and then injected a nutritional shot into another. For the first time, Ursa wished to hear,

"Ow, that hurts!" or "Stop it!"

But Buddi, the one Barbic that feared needles, did not even flinch. Ursa dropped her head.

Then, as Grubbi took the rope off and left, Ursa sat down by Buddi, clutched his hand and whispered,

"Please, please baby. Come back to me."

* * *

Celina nodded to Igthorn. Let the fool have his fun.

"Attack!"

The band overwhelmed Ursalia's gates and poured into the city.

* * *

"Ursa!"

The Barbic leader turned as the door sprung open.

"We're under attack!"

Ursa leapt up and immediately said, "Try and hold them off, Ryo. I'm coming."

The Barbic nodded and ran out. Ursa turned to Buddi.

"I won't let them hurt you, baby."

That said, she ran her hand over her child's eyes, feeling his youth on her hands. Then, she gently kissed his forehead and ran out the door, baring it, hard, before rushing out to see the battle's status. 

Her heart sank.

Several of the Barbics were captured already, leaving them outnumbered. She was not normally one to panic but she knew that they could not beat this enemy alone. But, she hated to call the glens into this. 

Another group of Barbics fell to her enemy. She growled and cursed under her breath.

But she ran towards the Gummi Scope.

As she ran, she heard that human's voice,

"Get the leader!"

Ursa growled as she saw the troops chasing after her. She swung up onto the roof and jumped to the platform. Aiming it quickly, she tapped out her message,

'Glens, Ursalia, this is Ursa. Help."

But then, the troops overwhelmed her. She swung out with her sword, injuring one ogre. He stumbled. Ursa ran, delivered a swift kick and off he fell to the ground. She ducked another but the third grabbed her, and squeezed.

Ursa started to have trouble breathing. He was crushing the air from her lungs. She dropped her sword and started to gasp for air. She strained her strength and tried to burst his grip but his strength was greater than hers. She felt her vision start to swirl as her lungs strained and burned for air.

She fell limp, unconscious.

Her child slept on.


	8. Renewed Spirits

# Chapter Eight: Renewed Spirits

"Sunni! Please come out!"

The girl made no reply to Grammi's shouts. She had recently locked herself into her room and had not come out at all. Grammi would leave her meals outside the door and when she came back, there was always an empty tray but she never showed herself.

Grammi felt someone tug on her sleeve. It was Gusto. The artist had come when he heard of Sunni's situation, in hopes that maybe he could help. Grammi sighed and stepped aside, gesturing for the sky blue Gummi to give it a try.

"Sunners? It's Gusto. Come on kid, open up!"

The door remained shut and he could not hear a thing. The Gummi tried a few minutes more before giving up and retreating back to the main hall. The others awaited him anxiously, especially Cubbi. The older Gummi looked at the pink cub and shook his head,

"Sorry Cubster. No luck."

It seems that the whole of the group sighed as one. Then, there were interrupted by a flash of light through the lake skylight. Immediately recognizing it as the Gummi Scope, Zummi began to conclude its message. A minute later, he said,

"It's from Ursa. The Barbics need help."

Gruffi took over. "Then let's go. I know Ursa. That Gummi is so stubborn, she'd only send for help if-'

"If they're in desperate danger!" Cubbi finished.

Gruffi and the others took off to the Quicktunnels, but Cubbi called he be there soon. He raced to Sunni's room, barging through her door, surprised that it was unlocked. She was sitting on her bed, hair uncombed, clothing ruffled. Her arms were wrapped around her shins. Her face was buried on her knees. She didn't look up even when Cubbi had burst through her door. Cubbi jumped over, onto her sheets and shook her hard.

"Come on Sunni! The Barbics need help!"

Sunni didn't look at him but he heard,

"Then why come to me? Why? I know that I'll just get in the way. I'll endanger them more."

Cubbi was normally a very calm Gummi but he'd had it. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard.

"By Gum, maybe you're right! But I know that it isn't because you aren't capable, it's because you don't _believe_ it! I don't know what got you so low in the spirits but I _do_ know this! Put your faith in yourself! Forget what everyone else says! You know that you can do it and so do I. So just trust in yourself!"

Sunni stared at him. Cubbi finally threw up his hands in agitation and ran out to the Quickcars.

The girl sat there a moment, thinking.

"By Gum, Cubbi was right! How could I have been so dense!?"

Sunni leapt up. Those memories, she saw through the illusion now. Her sorrow and doubt vanished and was replaced by anger so great it blinded her vision. How dare Celina play with her mind that way! She saw the real feelings the others had now! They worried, cared. They might not have understood her completely but they did care about her.

Her spirit refreshed and renewed, Sunni rushed down to the Quicktunnels to follow her friends to Ursalia and clear this Celina out for good.

* * *

Buddi's spirit lay still in a misty plane, the inside of his own mind. In fact, the land virtually had no ground and he seemed to fall forever. He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to see but just as glad that he had receded. His thoughts echoed, although he did not open his lips once.

"I tried but I failed. I'm not a Barbic. I'm not even half Barbic. I don't deserve the Barbic blood I was born with. Fate, you're a cruel player."

The cub let the tears come. They trailed down his transparent cheeks. In this landscape, he was bare, unclothed, the purest form anyone had. He was transparent, like a ghost.

"As it is, I'm not even half Barbic. I failed Ursa and the others. I never was good enough for them. I'm better here. Alone…"

He broke down crying. But stopped as that delicate voice broke the air,

"Buddi. Buddi."

The cub's fall ceased and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around for the source. And gasped. He swore that his physical heart halted in shock. He stammered, unbelieving,

"Alina…"


	9. Revival

# Chapter Nine: Revival

Alina smiled gently at her younger friend, her white hair flowing into her crystal blue eyes. Buddi tried to get to his feet but he was shaking too badly and collapsed to his knees. Alina walked over and knelt to his level, sitting on her knees. She grasped his tear stained cheeks in her hands.

"Oh, Buddi. Why did you seal yourself away? Don't you know that Ursa cares? That you're her baby, her angel?"

"I'm nothing to her."

Alina pulled Buddi to her and wrapped her hands around his head. "Oh really? Take a look at these memories Buddi and tell me if you still think that."

* * *

Buddi, no older than three years, ran to Ursa. She dropped what she was doing, put aside her polishing materials and laid her sword down. She knelt and Buddi ran into her arms, shrieking,

"Up, 'Sa. Up!"

Ursa stood up and threw Buddi up into the air. He shrieked with delight and Ursa caught him easily under the arms and spun around with him. He giggled again as she tossed him up again. He started to throw his arms up, saying,

"More, more!"

Ursa lay down on her bed, holding Buddi up over her head. He laughed, a childish giggle as she tossed him up again. He was never afraid. He was always sure she'd catch him. He was always having fun but never feared. Ursa looked at his eyes, with her own shining at this treasure of hers. Her pride and joy. 

* * *

Buddi, at five years, came running into Ursa's room, crying. She turned, flipped her side lamp on and looked as her child leapt up and into her bed. He snuggled up close to her, trembling and shaking. Ursa sat up and gathered him onto her lap. He stuck his thumb into his mouth and nuzzled into her chest.

"Aw, what is it, baby?"

"'M scared, mama Ursa."

"Of what, baby?"

"'Sters."

Ursa rubbed his head, "Oh, Buddi. There are no monsters, you know that."

"Heard them. In the dark."

Ursa pulled him close to her and lay down, letting him wrap his arms and little legs around her. He was slurping on his fingers now. She smoothed his hair gently and cooed comforting words to him.

He was asleep in minutes.

Ursa carried him back to his room. He didn't wake up until late the next morning.

* * *

Buddi looked up at Alina.She smiled. "But also, who was it that was there for you, in sickness?"

* * *

A seven-year-old cub moaned aloud in pain.

"How do you feel, baby?"

Ursa walked in, draping a cloth on his hot brow. He moaned, clutching his belly. 

"It hurts, 'Sa."

She smiled and sat down by him. She lifted her child's shirt, baring his belly. She draped a hot cloth over his fur and rubbed his stomach gently. He closed his eyes. She kept that up for several minutes, until she knew he was asleep.

* * *

Buddi, thirteen years of age, wrapped his arms around Ursa as she held him in her lap. She'd just given him a cold bath, to cool the burning fever. She ran her hands through his fur, smoothing it out. He drew to her and she smiled gently at her baby. She picked him up, cradled him gently and laid him down in his bed. Covering him gently, she said,

"I'll stay with you, baby."

* * *

Buddi stared at Alina. 

"Am I dead?"

Alina shook her head. "No, I still am but we spirits have our ways are coming back, to lend our aid. I'm here to help you."

Buddi stared again. Alina covered his eyes.

"One more memory, Buddi."

* * *

Ursa scooped Buddi up into her arms. He was scared. Older yes but he was still her baby and she was still his 'mother.' He nuzzled into her arms. She laid down with him and said, softly,

"You can stay with mama Ursa, baby."

Buddi nodded into her chest. He wrapped his arms around her and drew as close as he could get, tears staining his cheeks. Ursa rubbed his hair. His tears slowed. She hugged him tightly and the two stayed that way until sunrise.

Then, Ursa walked out, carrying Buddi, stopping once by her mirror to hiss,

"You stay away from my Buddi."

The glass cracked when she punched it.

* * *

Buddi smiled at Alina. "You're right. She does care.'

Alina smiled. "Those 'memories' were alterations, Buddi. Celina wanted to shatter your confidence. She succeeded. Now," she said as she drew Buddi at arms' length. "Are you gonna sit back and take it? Let her take your family?"

"What?"

Alina nodded. "Celina's taken Ursalia. Only you and Sunni are free,"

Buddi smiled. "Then, let's take back what's ours."

Alina hugged him. "Now there's the Buddi I love. Go get em."

Alina began to fade. "I'm with you Buddi. If you ever feel lost…I'll come, if not in body, in spirit."

She vanished. Buddi's confidence soared.

In sickbay, the color flooded back into Buddi's cheeks. He let his soul and mind rejoin his body.

Buddi opened his eyes, sat up and walked out, to the hallway.

"I've turned to you all these years, Ursa. It's my turn to help you."


	10. Making a Difference

# Chapter Ten: Making a Difference

### Ursa let out a low moan and sat up slowly, rubbing her chest. She coughed a bit then started gasping. Her lungs still hurt. She felt someone grab her and steady her. She turned and Gritty met her eyes. Grubbi walked over, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Can you breathe, Ursa?"

### She nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay, just a bit winded. What happened?'

Gritty answered, "They overwhelmed us. Now, we're prisoners in our own home." He gestured around them. They were in one of Ursalia's prison cells. Ursa growled under her breath and stumbled to her feet, shaking a bit but growing steadier.

"Come on, surely we can break those gates!"

Gritty nodded as he stood. "We were waiting for you to come to, Fearless Leader."

Ursa nodded. She had become accustomed to that nickname. She suddenly grabbed Gritty.

"Gritty! What if they find Buddi?"

The Barbic didn't reply, just looked at her sadly. He knew as well as Ursa what they would do and he could not say it either. But the whole knew.

They'd kill him.

Ursa tore from gritty and ran to the door. Then, when she was about two feet from it, a tremendous force shocked her, with the force of a bolt of lightning. She let out a cry of physical pain and surprise, was lifted off her feet and flung backward. Gritty ran forward, opened his arms and caught her as she fell.

"Ursa!"

Ursa opened her eyes, wincing. Gritty and the others were staring at her. She waved them off, and slowly climbed to her feet. But the shock had aftershock and she lost her balance and collapsed. Gritty knelt and held her still. Grubbi quickly searched out the damage and said,

"You're lucky you weren't connected long, Ursa. That was quite the shock you got."

She nodded and immediately regretted it. "No. She's holding us in. I can't get to Buddi."

Ryo spoke, just a statement,

"Did he wake up?"

Ursa fought her tears and shook her head. Gritty held her, both to help the pain in her body and the pain in her heart. Ursa sighed. She had never felt so helpless and weak. She pushed Gritty away and tried to fight her way up but Grubbi wouldn't have it. Besides, with that barrier, there was nothing they could do.

They were trapped.

* * *

Buddi crept around the corner and peered down into the courtyard. He was in the old horn tower, using his small size to his advantage. The other Barbics could not have hid here, as they were too tall. But when he got onto his knees, he was practically invisible. 

But his heart was heavy. 

There were too many! The ogres had taken over the courtyard. Only Toadwart could sneak into the buildings. But there were so many. Buddi fought tears of desperation. How could he do this? How? 

Unconsciously, he slid down to sit on the floor and buried his face into his arms. He sobbed silently, scared to death. His voice came out slowly and softly, and sounding every bit as young as he was.

"Ursa…help me. I…I don't know what to do!"

Then, all at once, he felt arms wrap around him, and squeeze reassuringly. He looked up. Tears slid down his cheeks.

"Alina..Missy. Help me. I…I can't think. I'm scared. I don't know what to do."

The white furred girl looked about the same here as she had in his mind. Her eyes were crystal clear, shining. Her fur was bright white and soft against his. She had switched outfits though. This one was a simple spaghetti strap dress, snow white. And she was transparent. But he could feel her.

"Shh," she pressed her finger against Buddi's lips. "Be calm, little Buddi. You can do it. I know you can. Remember what Ursa said?"

"What?"

"That's something you can take pride in Buddi, your ability to plan." She reminded him.

Buddi still looked nervous and scared, a child that felt lost and alone. Alina hugged him tightly.

"Buddi…I'm a spirit now, I guess an angel-trainee." She smiled. "So I can go where I wish. But right now, I'm going to take your mind to where your family is. Ursa's saying something you need to hear."

Buddi felt dizzy, weak. Then he heard Ursa's voice in his mind. She was saying something to Gritty.

_"I know that Buddi's young, Gritty. But, he's strong. He'll break back to us."_

Her next statement made Buddi's eyes well up with tears of happiness, of self-worth.

_" I believe in him."_

__Buddi opened his eyes. Alina smiled. Then said, 

"But, how about some help, Buddi?"

He nodded. She took his face in her hands. "Wait. I'll be back. I promise."

She faded away, leaving Buddi alone again.

* * *

Sunni trembled, lost and alone.She was cold, it was still raining. But more than that, she felt a mental type of cold. In all her short life, she had yet to feel more alone. Or so helpless. She knew the Barbics were captive. She knew the glens were captive. She knew that she was alone. And there were dozens of Ogres and she had one bottle of juice and she was a mere child. 

Sunni could make quick decisions but on a whole, she had no gift for strategy. She needed a leader, someone to aid her. 

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sunni…"

The girl jerked her head up.

"That voice," she said softly, tears making tracks down her already soaked cheeks. "I _know_ that voice."

The air in front of her shimmered. A form appeared, ocean blue eyes, almond shaped. Snow white fur, silky. A crystal white dress, spaghetti strapped. And that smiling face. Sunni lost her balance, collapsed. Mud splattered her dress and arms. She managed to stammer,

"Alina."

The Gummi nodded and knelt to the Glen girl's level. 

"I aided Buddi and now I'm here to help you too. Buddi's free. He has a plan, I know he does. But he's too frightened to attempt it alone. He knows he needs help. As do you. Go to Buddi, Sunni. Together you two can win."

Sunni tried to stand but could not. She merely said, again,

"Alina."

The hybrid knelt and pulled the cub up, gently.

"Come on Sunni."

Sunni nodded. "But Alina…you-"

Alina gave her a delicate smile. She gently took her arm and guided her in the shadows to the tower where Buddi was. She said softly,

"I have my limits but I'm here to help you two. But once you're together, it's up to you. But don't worry, " she added. "I'm watching you even if I can't help. And your families are very proud of you two."

Sunni nodded, still shocked. Alina, she'd come back. Even if just temporarily. A smile pierced Sunni's glum face.They were at the base of the tower. But the door was old. It would attract every Ogre's attention. Sunni panicked. She could not jump buildings as Buddi could, although he was just as scared doing it as she. She looked at her friend, shimmering in the rain.

Alina smiled. "As I said, being a spirit, or a ghost as you may call it may have limits but I can also have a tad bit of fun."

She slipped from Sunni and walked through the Ogres. No one knew she was there. She walked over to the arrangement of pans and metal swords they'd confiscated from the adult Barbics. She winked at Sunni. Sunni caught on and grasped the door handle.

BANG!

Every metal object fell at once, just as Sunni ran through the door and closed it tight behind her. 

The Ogres were rushing to the clatter of noise and never heard her. She ran up and towards the top. Buddi greeted her with relief and shock.

"Sunni!"

He hugged her tightly and she clutched him tightly in return.

"Alina came and fetched me," she explained. "But she also said that, that's her limit. We're on our own." 

Buddi smiled. "You up for it?"

She nodded. She didn't know why but she was confident. Buddi smiled again and said,

"Then, listen. I've got an idea…"


	11. Fight On for Freedom

Chapter Eleven: Fight On for Freedom

Buddi led his best friend into the secret passages. It was dusty and a bit musty but they managed it. Besides, no one knew about this passage but Buddi. It was probably the only safe place in all Ursalia. But although the two cubs had started out confident, they were now scared, terrified.

Buddi had never been so terrified in his life. He was alone, only his best friend could help. And his plan might not work. He found that his eyes were prickling with tears. This was one time; he truly wished that his 'Mama' would interfere. He needed Ursa. He was terrified, scared to death.

Sunni felt the same way but she trusted Buddi. So, she crept along a corridor, in a hidden compartment over the main hall. She gazed down, surveying the situation. She winced, Igthorn, Ogres, and…Lady bane? Troggels?

Sunni growled. Great. Just what they needed. But she quickly took note of where they were before rushing back to meet her best friend. 

"Buddi!"

The cub turned and greeted his best friend. Her face was pale and seemed devoid of any hope. He swallowed his own fear and said,

"Well?"

Sunni sighed. "Igthorn, Ogres, lady bane, Troggels and Celina's probably interfering some way."

Buddi sighed and took to thinking again until Sunni asked,

'Buddi?"

"Hmm?"

"Wha-what are we gonna do? They've got us outnumbered, outgunned and outmuscled."

Buddi smiled, in a false display of confidence. 

"No problem Sunni. We just lure them out, trick them into that old ejector and pop. They're gone. All we have to do is lure them there and set it off without them wanting to come back and without noticing us setting it off. I've got it all up here," he pointed to his head, "Except for one little detail. That's how we'll win. Lure them to a trap."

Sunni stared, shrugged her shoulders and said incredulously. "True but how do we lure them, keep them out and keep them from noticing?"

Buddi sighed, looked at her and said, "That's the detail I haven't figured out yet."

Sunni sighed as well and sat down by Buddi. She looked at him.

Buddi had his face buried in his arms. He needed Ursa. He…he was just a child! What was he saying? They were outnumbered! Then, he heard Ursa's voice again, in his mind, comforting. But still tense and needing his help. 

Buddi looked down at the ground and said softly, 

"Ursa. I want to help you. I do. But…I'm scared Ursa. Help me. Please."

All at once, he started to remember. The very first thing that Ursa taught him:

"You aren't beaten until you refuse to fight back. And even then, you haven't _been_ defeated, you defeated _yourself_."

Buddi's keen mind began to ponder, drawing on past experiences suggestions. He looked into one, from long ago when Ursa first started his hand-to-hand training, a short time after they moved to Ursalia.

* * *

"Too fast! Ursa, you're going too fast!"

Buddi glared at her as she swung her staff again. He ducked but she easily saw that and knocked the staff from his hand. Buddi growled in agitation as he retrieved it. Ursa chuckled and said,

"I go fast for a reason, Buddi. You learn more from losing once than you do from winning many times. Besides," she added. "An enemy is not going to go easy on you because you're a rookie."

Buddi growled and wiped the mud from his spear. It had rained lately and they were practicing in the field. Ursa said the slick mud improved agility and traction. Buddi didn't know. All he knew was that he was sick of falling and getting mud all over him. He didn't normally mind getting dirty but he wanted to play after this but when he got coated with mud, Ursa'd throw him in a bath. 

Ursa struck out again. Buddi dodged a bit before finally deciding he'd had it.

He ran and leapt straight at her.

But at the last moment, the Barbic leader dodged and watched her cub fall face down in the mud, done in by his own momentum. He turned and glared at her. She snickered. Then, knelt to one knee and offered the child her hand. He took it. But then, a small smirk overtook his features and with one quick pull, he jerked her from her balance and she went spiraling face down into the mud with him. Buddi giggled.

Ursa was surprised but smiled. Buddi wiped the mud from his face and she noted the large bruise on it. She took on an overly exaggerated pity face.

"Oh, poor angel, did you go boom when you fell down?"

Buddi stared a her a moment before saying,

"Ha, ha." He picked up a clump of mud and threw it at her. "Here's mud in your eye!"

The Barbic laughed and said as she pulled Buddi up,

"You were going too fast and didn't focus on your traction. So you were put at bay."

The cub gave her a cynical glare. "Oh, really? I didn't notice."

Ursa shrugged the cub's sarcastic remark off and added as she wiped the mud from his face,

"You need to be patient Buddi. Granted that in battle you can't think much but before you run flat out at someone make sure you have a good chance of him or her not seeing you. I saw you, plain as day. But if I hadn't you may have knocked me down. It's a good strategy at times but learn when to use it…"

* * *

### "That's it!"

Sunni jumped and turned to her formerly silent best friend. 

"What's it, Buddi?"

"I have the first part planned out. We can make them forget their own speed by keeping them preoccupied. But I still don't know how to get them outside and where we need them to be."

Sunni smiled and hugged him. "Well, I'm thinking. If we work together, we'll figure something out."

Buddi nodded and took another peak at his past memories. That seemed to be where the answers were and he was still searching for some and would keep doing so until he found them…

* * *

Buddi, a small six year old cub, swung through the branches of Barbic Woods as agile and in control as a bird in the air or a fish in water. He knew exactly how to catch a branch but he was not as swift as he usually was. This section of the forest was alien to him.Ursa had strictly forbidden him to come here but his curiosity overwhelmed his obedience.

It was dark, eerie. It gave him the creeps, made his skin crawl. 

The trees had a darker bark here, nearly black. But maybe that was just because of the night air. It was already dark. His curfew was in a few minutes and he was at least a ten-minute trip from his chambers. But Buddi didn't care. He was curious.

The cub swung down and landed on a branch a few feet above the ground. But then, there was a cracking sound and the branch gave way. Buddi shrieked in shock and then in physical pain as a sharp twig gave him a deep slit down his left arm. The six year old landed on the ground and wailed aloud in pain.

Buddi tried to dry his tears but the sight of his own blood streaming down his fur added to the pain. He whimpered low in his throat and trembled slightly. Fighting the agonizing pain, he got to his feet, rubbed his backside a minute, and then whimpered before looking around at his surroundings. 

It was dark and dreary. He shivered and found himself longing for the warmth of his bed and his Mama Ursa's arms. He started to walk but then heard a low growl. He swallowed hard, heart alive in his chest. He turned, very slowly. 

Two pairs of yellow eyes stared back at him from the branches. Then, the two alpha male wolves came into view. The cub shivered and felt like he would wet his pants, he was so terrified.He backed up slowly and then saw as the two wolves growled again, baring their sharp yellow teeth, shimmering daggers. 

They sprung towards him.

Buddi screamed and ran for his life.

* * *

Ursa swung towards the dark part of the woods. She'd forbidden Buddi to go here but that had been stupid. She should have taken him herself and showed him why. But now she just _knew_ that was where he was. It was just like a cub. They let their curiosity overtake them.

She sighed but then felt her heart freeze:

"MAMA URSA!"

Her heart started again at ten times its normal speed. She swung towards Buddi's voice calling,

"Hang on baby. I'm coming."

* * *

Buddi was panting for air now. His lungs were burning. Finally, he tripped.

The wolves leapt at him. The cub covered his face with his arms and screamed out as loud as he could. The wolves' teeth were an inch from his throat when-

A hand grabbed the cub's shirt and jerked him up into the tree branches. The wolves slammed into the tree and then started to claw it, trying to get to their lost meal. Buddi clutched his savior tightly and inhaled. He shivered with relief as the figure took off into the higher branches, back into the safer realm of Barbic Woods.

"Mama Ursa."

He knew her smell anywhere, her touch anywhere, her voice anywhere. She soothed him by stroking his hair. He had his legs wrapped around her hips. He did not lift his face from her chest until he felt her lay him down on a bed. He heard the male voice,

"He got into that dark region, right?"

Grubbi.

Ursa smiled. "How'd you know?" 

Grubbi smiled, as he took out some disinfectant and said, "Because you did the same thing, remember? It must be a cub thing."

He wiped the cub's cut arm with a stinging herb mixture. Buddi started to cry in pain. Grubbi gently blew on the wound to dull the sting. But he quickly bound it. But there was one other thing. He had to get a shot, to kill the germs. The medic nodded to Ursa, who pulled the cub onto her lap and steadied his arm.

"No! No needles!"

Ursa started to coo to him, speaking softly. He still cried. Grubbi tried to be quick but that did not dull the pain. Buddi had been crying before but now he was wailing.

Ursa finally reached into her pouch where she always kept a few treats for the child. Withdrawing some hard maple candy, she gave it to her cub.

His sobs ceased immediately as he began to suck on the sweet hardened sugar.

The Barbics always gathered the candy in the spring, when they made the mixture of sap and maple, which made their bows waterproof. Ursa and Gritty always set aside some maple and mixed it with sugarcane, to produce a hard caramel like candy. But it was rare in the summer as it was harder to harvest so any piece of it was a scarce surprise for Buddi. 

"Buddi.." he looked up at her and took a bite from the sweet treat. She smiled.

"Buddi, our wolves are attracted to blood. Your arm led them to you. Like fish to a hook or a human to conquest…"

* * *

Buddi shook himself from the memory. There was another piece! Of course, bait. But he'd have to use himself. That scared him but he saw no other alternative. But there still remained the question of how to make them take their enemies' minds off what they were doing to trap them. But his final memory provided that answer.

* * *

Buddi was eight now. Although he had aged, he was still fairly little, the smallest of the Barbics. In fact, he had to trot fairly quickly to keep up with Ursa. She always went so fast and always seemed to forget that because he was the smallest Barbic, his legs were the shortest. He tugged on her skirt as they walked over the warm ground, scented heavily with the smell of fresh blooming plants.

She smiled faintly and slowed her pace. Buddi could walk now, rather than run as he had been doing. 

The two walked along the floor of Barbic Woods a time, Buddi groaning, 

"Ursa…can't I take the tree route?"

Ursa shook her head. "No. You may not always have trees. Build up your endurance."

Buddi folded his arms across his chest and pouted. Ursa smiled but led the cub onward to the river, which flowed through the woods. It was fairly shallow here but still rich with what she wanted:

Fish.

Buddi sat down by Ursa on the riverbank. She smiled at him and then said,

"You'll need to know this Buddi, should you ever get lost. You know what fruits you can eat and the herbs that numb pain but you can't live off berries and fruits for long. So, I'm gonna teach you how to get some meat."

"You mean a fish?"

She nodded. Then, she rolled her sleeves up and removed her wrist guards. The cub watched her a time. She just sat there, peering into the water. Then, suddenly, she dove her hands into the water and jerked them back up, so fast it made Buddi jump.

A fat fish was in-between her palms, twitching desperately, trying to get back to the water. Buddi felt a strange wave of pity for the animal. It didn't bother him that the fish would die but he didn't want it to suffocate. What a terrible way to go! Then, Ursa caught his look, took out her dagger and quickly ended the fish's life. Buddi looked at her gratefully.

Ursa gestured to Buddi. "Your turn Buddi."

Buddi tried to do as Ursa had done.But he didn't really understand _what_ she had done. So he narrowed his sights on a fish and dove for it. Ursa shook her head but smiled. Buddi started to fall into the river but Ursa caught him when his head and torso where immerged. Ursa chuckled as she tugged him up. He glared at her and she laughed out loud and said,

"Are you okay, Buddi?"

He nodded. "Right as ever, but been drier." 

That said, the cub shook his head hard, sending a spray of cold water onto Ursa's face. She smiled and wiped the moisture from her cheeks and neck. Buddi looked at her, a faint red color invading his cheeks. Ursa gave his left cheek a gentle dig and then said,

"It wasn't your fault, Buddi. You're not used to this. You're also impatient. You're going too fast."

Buddi gave her a playful smile. "I'm a kid. It's against the rules to be patient."

Ursa shook her head but smiled back and said,

"You have to make the fish lose suspicion. It sees you and needs time before it decides if you're a threat or not. Fool it and wait."

Buddi nodded but sighed. "Aw, but I hate it. I hate waiting."

Ursa took on a cunning grin. "Oh really?" she faked a sigh. "That's too bad. I _was_ gonna give you some maple can-"

"Maple candy?" Buddi interrupted. She nodded. Buddi shoved his way back to the river and said,

"Give me the stupid fish."

Ursa chuckled. She had long since learned that when all else failed, a bribe generally worked.

And this time was no different. Buddi sat still. Hen, he thrust his hands through the cold water and brought them up again, clutching a twitching and thrashing fish. Ursa snickered and covered her mouth. Buddi had his eyes shut to keep them from getting hit with the fish's tail. She reached out and took it from him.

Weighing it in her palms, she said, "not a bad catch, little one. Can you get two more?"

"Then-"

"Yes," she said rolling her eyes but keeping her smile. "Yes, then you'll get your candy."

Buddi did as she asked and true to her word, she handed him a bar of candy. As they headed back, carrying the fish, Ursa said, "Now you can catch fish, or actually anything for that matter, Buddi. It's all a matter of surprise and timing."

* * *

Buddi turned to Sunni. He had a plan. It was risky and dangerous but so was life. He had no choice. It was a long shot but the best idea he had. He touched Sunni's shoulder, gestured her near and whispered it in her ear. She looked scared but nodded firmly, no fear present on her face. 

The two headed down the passage over the main hall, until they could see Igthorn and Lady bane beneath them. Clutching one another's hands for comfort, they eavesdropped. Buddi was an expert at it so the two humans went on with their conversation, never realizing they ere being heard.

* * *

"Get off of me, you fiend!"

Lady bane shoved Igthorn from her and padded away toward her troggels. Now that Ursalia was captured, she could hunt for the great library without worrying about little gummi bears interfering.

"But my dear, we are now allies, comrades.."

"Shut your trap. I have no intention of staying any longer than I must. I will locate the Great Library and then I'm gone."

"Surely, you want to witness the Gummies' end?"

She turned, her black hair flowing into her eyes. "Truly? You have the guts to kill them?"

"I must if we are to rule my dear. And I intend to enjoy it. Especially with that female Barbic."

* * *

Sunni felt her face pale and she turned to Buddi. There was no doubt in her mind, at that moment, he was Barbic.

The cub's face was red with anger, his eyes narrowed. He curled his upper lip back, in a snarl.

"By gum, the _nisha_!"

Sunni didn't know Barbic but even she knew that _nisha_ had to be an insult.

And judging from the way that he covered his mouth, she guessed that had Ursa been there, he'd gotten a slap on the face or soap in the mouth. Buddi swallowed and said,

"No time, Sunni. I'm not letting those…creatures hurt Ursa or the others!"

Sunni nodded, fear clearly present on her face. "O…okay. Buddi, you got Lady bane right?" The cub nodded, as Sunni went on. "Then, I guess let's go with your plan."

Buddi smiled at her, in a futile attempt to calm her. Then, at once both cubs opened the door and leapt down into the hall, knocking their appropriate humans over in the process. The two jerked to their feet and ran as the humans got to their own feet and gave chase.

Buddi could hear Lady bane cursing behind him but he just focused on his traction as Ursa had taught him to do. Judging by how she yelled so, he hoped that she was not terribly concerned with her own traction. If she was, this plan might not work and he might be captured or killed.

"I'm not through with you yet! Don't you even think you can get away!"

Buddi let out an involuntary yelp as a blast of power; in the form of fire hit his leg hard. He tumbled forward, into the wet cement of the courtyard. He'd gotten outside but now the rain was blinding, although the cool rain helped the pain in his leg diminish faster. He leapt up and ran, although slower than before and he was favoring his left leg.

He thought the pain would kill him, it grew so swiftly. But then, once more, it was as if Ursa sensed his need and said, deep in his memories,

_"When it comes to pain, take your mind away. Focus on the matter at hand."_

The cub ran and ran and saw Sunni keeping Igthorn at her heels. The two cubs greeted each other, over the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. To the two humans they seemed trapped but the two cubs had other plans.

Before either human could stop him, Buddi leapt up, pushed a panel of the fountain and the ground beneath the four fell away. Buddi took Sunni's hand as they fell and guided her down a separate path, to the Great Library while the humans fell down into the underground Quick Tunnels. Sunni didn't know Ursalia had them underground but Buddi knew this city inside out.

The two cubs landed amid a dusty pile of books. A rather rough landing and left both cubs with a few bruises and scratches, but Buddi yanked Sunni up and through the passage to the Quick Tunnels. The humans were stumbling to their feet, trying to get from the path. Sunni caught on swiftly and leapt into a car, fastening her belt. Buddi followed and snapped the controls on.

The car rumbled towards the two humans.

The two swiftly decided that they would rather be somewhere else and ran. The car took time picking up speed, as Buddi had expected. He needed to get them out to the courtyard, and then he could put the next part into action. But the timing had to be right. The timing was everything.

And then there was Sunni's part. She would split from him and do away with the troggels and Ogres. He trusted her but he pitied the stress on her shoulders. As he felt the suffocating stress himself.

The two humans ran faster but they were still gained. Finally, they attempted to climb out the side but it was too slick and they collapsed backward. Then, scrambling to their feet, they emerged back up into the courtyard and leapt over the narrower path and onto the square. Sunni and Buddi nodded at each other. Sunni unbuckled herself and leapt down to the ground before scrambling into the shadows. 

Buddi unbuckled his and slowly climbed out until he was on the nose of the car.The wind flew past him, blowing his fur back. He was struggling to hold on. Then, he saw the tower he wanted. The platform that held the GummiScope. Swallowing more fear than he knew anyone was capable of feeling he let go and jumped, the car's momentum sending him flying.

His face developed a large bruise as he barely made it, the stone burrowing its way into his skin. He dug his fingers into the rock and managed to pull himself up and over onto the ground. He was panting, terrified. By Gum, he longed for trees. He couldn't deal with height otherwise. And now his cheek hurt along with his leg. He groaned as he ran to the instrument,

"Note to self: don't do that again."

He crawled to his feet and let out a yelp of pain as a shard of sharp stone flew through the air, slicing his upper arm open. He looked down. Lady Bane. And Igthorn too. They were watching him and didn't hear Sunni. She was imitating them. She was very good at it. Even Buddi would have been fooled. The Ogres seemed confused but they thought they heard Ightorn ordering retreat. So they obeyed. The troggels thought they heard Lady Bane. They fled. 

Celina's full intelligence had not filtered down yet so that was to Buddi's favor. The groups of animals were still pretty slow witted. Buddi ran to the scope and saw that the emergency lamp was in place. It was for when there was no sun as they was no sun now. Buddi saw the humans climbing up towards him.

He grabbed one the wheels and turned. It was so hard!

He'd forgotten how hard it was to turn. But gradually it turned. Slowly but assuredly. He saw a hand clamp on the platform. He gulped and grabbed the message writer, slamming it down hard. The beam shot out. Igthorn leapt down, crying in fear. Buddi fired again. The two humans were dodging but refused to run. 

Taking a chance, the cub turned the scope downward and fired again.

A section of the patio burned away and now the two humans ran.

They ran to the gates. Sunni opened them. 

The humans, stunned, tried to stop but just as with Buddi and Ursa their momentum carried them on, especially in the slick rain.

Sunni slammed the gates, as they had only been opened a bit, and locked them tight. She could hear the humans cursing and calling their troops back, who had been waiting for further orders. 

Buddi fired again.

The humans stumbled, scared and with a scowl that could kill, ran.

He smiled as he heard Igthorn say, "The brat! I knew that he had to be alive! I knew!"

Buddi collapsed. Although the procedure itself may have seemed simple, the whole thing had taken most of the night. And the chase by lady bane had been harder than he thought. His leg still hurt. So did his arm from whichever human had thrown the stone made dagger.

He watched as Sunni ran up to him. She flung her arms around him.

She'd been let off easy. She had had to lead Igthorn out but that had been easy as she used her juice, which allowed her to keep ahead. Buddi had had a worse time. But in terms of stress, the cubs were even. They were tired. They were hungry. They were cold.

But they were happy.

They'd won Ursalia back, although they still weren't one hundred percent sure why. 

They didn't care.

The two cubs wrapped their arms around each other and hugged one another until the first rays of the sun penetrated the still storming clouds.


	12. Worth

# Chapter Twelve: Worth

The two cubs finally drew from each other, exhausted and still a tad overwhelmed. Sunni spoke out,

"We should free the adults. All we did was delay those humans. If I know them, they'll be coming back."

Buddi nodded in agreement. "I'll stay with the GummiScope, to chase them off if they try to come back. You free the adults. But don't tell the Barbics I'm awake."

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"I…I went into a 'Breach of Life,' when Celina was playing with my head. I drew inside myself. Alina brought me back." He grinned. "And I want to surprise them."

Sunni smiled back, and nodded before heading down towards the courtyard. Buddi sighed and sat down again. He was tired and felt beyond exhausted. Both physically and mentally. But more than that, he wanted Ursa. He'd been scared and he wanted his 'mama' now. She'd helped him win. He listened to her and it paid off.

But Buddi wanted her now, wanted her with him. He smiled.

Sunni would bring them out soon. Knowing the Glens, they'd leave as soon as they knew the danger was past. It would be dawn by the time they bid their farewells so they would leave to get home as soon as they could. Buddi was glad. He liked the Glens, especially Sunni and sometimes Cubbi. Those two cubs made great playmates. But right now, Buddi just wanted to be with the other Barbics, family.

Especially with Ursa.

He fixed his sights on the horizon, to guard if need be, and waited.

* * *

"Grammi!"

The elder Gummi looked up along with the others from within the bars. Their mouths dropped at whom they saw.

"Sunni!"

The yellow furred girl smiled and swiftly retrieved the keys and unlocked the door. The questions came then.

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"Where's Igthorn?"

She giggled. "First off, I dug myself out of that little epic of depression, thanks to Cubbi." She gave him a smile. "Second, I'm fine if cold and hungry. Third, Igthorn's gone and so is Lady Bane. We chased them out."

"Who?"

"Us: Me and Buddi."

Gruffi's mouth dropped. "You two? Two cubs?"

Sunni nodded. "Although, it was Buddi mainly. He planned the whole thing and did the more dangerous stuff." She smiled. "I can fill you in later when we get home but first I gotta let the Barbics out. Where are they?"

"Down in the next room. But…where's Buddi?"

Sunni smiled. "He wants to surprise them so he's outside."

Grammi winced. "That child's outside in this weather. My gracious." She started to the door but Sunni grabbed her arm and shook her head. She said before the adult could say anything,

"he has his reasons. So I keep his secret. In fact, I think he really just wants to be alone with the Barbics now."

The Glens exchanged glances and nodded in agreement. Gruffi spoke,

"Well then, go let them out. We'll meet you outside.

Sunni nodded.

Of all the Glens only Gruffi could have recovered so quickly. Two preteen cubs against humans and their army? And they won?

Sunni ran out, towards the separate room. The Glens were too stunned to follow, so they merely went outside, stood under the shelters they had and waited. 

* * *

"Ursa! Gritty!"

The Barbics tuned as the Buddi's best friend ran in, holding keys.

"Sunni!" Ursa was stunned and ran to the door; not failing to notice the barrier was missing. The others, at seeing that, followed.

"Where's Buddi?"

Sunni looked at her, trying hard not to blow Buddi's secret. But it was hard. Ursa's eyes were pleading, desperate. She looked like…well, like a mother. Sunni bit her tongue and tried to look baffled. "Well, he isn't in the city. That's all I know."

Ursa stumbled backward, where Gritty caught her. By Gum, it couldn't be. She fought down tears and turned from Sunni. Her baby, her angel? Gone?

Sunni let the Barbics out and added, "We got Igthorn out but I'd be on your guard."

Gritty nodded as his best friend was in no condition to answer. He looked at her, pityingly. He said, "How is Igthorn gone?"

"Let's just say, that I had some help. Help in the form of a planner and a fighter."

Gritty grabbed her shoulder, "What does that mean?"

Sunni smiled but gave no answer. "We're leaving now. Sorry that we couldn't help you more than we did. But we'll see you."

Gritty knew by the stubborn tone of voice that he would get no further answer. Ursa's voice tended to take on that same tone. But still it was frustrating. But he only nodded as the girl ran off. The Glens did need to get back as the sun was beginning to rise and it was still raining. They didn't like to be in the way, and probably felt the Barbics would need time to recover. Besides, he knew they wanted to get home. 

But Buddi? What happened to the little Barbic? Gritty put his arm around Ursa's slenderer shoulder and slowly drew her to him. She didn't reject. Her face was passive, emotionless. The black Barbic growled and slammed one fist down into his other palm. Gritty refused to believe the cub was dead. He was just like Ursa; he was just too stubborn to die. He wasn't dead! He couldn't be! The Barbics knew though that the chances of a Gummi surviving invasion by a human were pretty slim. There was a chance and that's why Ursa held her tears in. She still believed he might be alive. But she also knew the chance was small. She gestured and so they headed towards the main hall, hearts heavy.

Ursa said nothing. Her eyes were downcast. 

She stopped in the rain and merely let the wetness take her. How could she not have revealed her love? Why did she hide it, only now to be told she might never see her cub again? She swallowed and stared up at the clouds. Gritty turned and walked back to her. 

"Ursa?"

She made no answer. Just looked at him with a blank face, devoid of any emotion, either good or bad. He guided her in, towards the door. Grubbi had started a fire. The older Barbic pulled on Ursa's arm and she came, like a puppet, following her strings.

Gritty tugged her in and sat her down. The fire danced over her face.

But she refused to say a word.

* * *

Buddi gave Sunni a wink as he watched her leave. He'd seen Ursa stop and watch the rain until Gritty pulled her in. He was surer than ever now that she **did** love him. Granted, his doubt had faded but seeing that from such a strong warrior erased any other doubt he had. 

He climbed down from the tower and slowly made his way to the main hall. The rain was still pouring; it looked like night. But the sun was rising. Buddi opened the door quietly, shook the water from his hair before staring down towards the sitting room, where he could hear adult talk and the crackling of a fire. His wet body longed for flames and heat. But the child crept forward slowly, his feet barely making any sound when they touched the ground. 

He walked until he was directly against the door. His breathing must have been heavy. 

Because he was heard.

But that was fine by him; he couldn't take it anymore. 

He wanted Ursa.

* * *

None of the Barbics knew what to do. Ursa was silent, not saying a thing. Not even Gritty could get her to talk. So they were almost thankfully for the breathing they heard. It came from outside the door. Ursa, despite her obvious pain was still a warrior and drew her sword. The whole of the clan stood and waited.

Ursa was furious. Did those demons dare come back? Did they want to torment her by throwing…by showing her that Buddi…. she shook her head and hissed.

_"Whoever you are, show yourself now."_

__She didn't have to say anything else. The door opened.

He was soaking wet. The moisture on his clothes was dripping off and some trailed down his cheeks, almost like tears. But there was joy in his bright eyes, relief. 

Buddi smiled at them.

Swords clattered to the ground. Ursa swallowed, her heart throbbing. Alive…he was alive. She swallowed again and stammered,

"Buddi?"

The cub stared at her a moment, took her in. Her eyes, full of concern and love. He e saw it, plain as daylight. Her whole form screamed, relief and love. He smiled at her and then ran into the room, ignoring the throbbing pain in his leg. He pushed it aside. He just wanted her arms. He just wanted her. Leaping up, he flew through the air and landed in her outstretched arms. She wrapped him tightly, as he wrapped his legs around her waist. 

Ursa hugged her soaked child close to her, relief and happiness nearly bursting her heart. She thought she knew how much she cared for the boy but she knew nothing. Just as a birth mother could place no height on her love or how far she would stretch for her child, Ursa could not. Her voice came, slowly as the shock dulled. 

"Buddi…what…what happened?"

Grubbi cut in, "You woke up!"

Buddi nodded, still clinging to Ursa. She didn't mind that. But she did ask as she held him,

"Buddi…don't you ever do that again! Gum, are you trying to give us heart attacks!?"

Buddi shrugged as Ursa sat him down by the fire. Grubbi whispered something to her and she nodded. She didn't give Buddi time to protest and stripped his damp clothes off him before giving a warm towel that Grubbi had retrieved from the bundle near the door, for events like this. Igthorn and Lady bane had left this room well enough alone.

Buddi looked up as the adults gathered around, Ursa and Gritty flanking him although he leaned towards Ursa, Grubbi sitting in front and the others scattered about. Ursa smiled at him, hugged his smaller form closer to her. He let her, relieved. He didn't have to say it; she was his 'mother' so to speak. She knew.

Finally, Grubbi continued, "Buddi…no Barbic has ever woken up from a 'Breach of Life.' You're the first. If you can tell us how…we may be able to help those in the future that endure the same fate."

The Barbic smiled. "And I'm just plain curious."

Buddi smiled. But before he could start, Gritty demanded, 

"First, how did Igthorn and lady bane get chased out?"

Buddi sighed and leaned against Ursa, using her like a wall of support. By Gum, all these questions. He was tired. He wanted to rest. He felt eh deserved it. But he said softly,

"Fine. Then, I've got a date with my bed."

Ursa chuckled, a delicate sound that generated low in her throat. Buddi leaned against her chest and listened. He loved to hear her laugh. As a leader, it was a rare thing she did. At least to the other Barbics, she was far more carefree with him, even played with him at times. 

Ursa slipped her fingers through the boy's hair and said,

"Well okay then. But just give us the gist, Buddi. You can go into the detail after you rested."

The cub nodded. And slowly told them that he'd planned it, every detail with some help from his memories of Ursa. By the end, he was fighting sleep and had sunk deeper into Ursa's arms. She held him, didn't push him up, as she would have usually. Softly, in a tender voice she saved for these situations, she said, 

"I know you're tired, Buddi. But, please. Tell us how you broke out of the Breach."

Half out, the cub murmured against Ursa's dress,

"Alina."

"What?!"

The shouts were in unison and the cub was jerked wide-awake. Ursa was staring at him. The others' faces were locked with his. He swallowed hard and drew closer to Ursa, nervously. She noted and waved her hand saying,

"Back off a bit, Barbics. He's a cub for Gum's sake."

The group gradually did peel the penetrating glaze from their eyes but still waited the cub's answer.

He spoke, softly; so that the Barbics had to lean into hear,

"It's an empty plain, like the inside of a cloud but feels like the ocean. You fall and fall, the pressure forcing you down. You can barely speak as there's no air but you can hear your thoughts, like you spoke them…"

Gritty interrupted him. "And yours were?"

Buddi sighed, deeply. But slowly, he repeated what had gone through his mind, clinging tighter to Ursa:

_"I tried but I failed. I'm not a Barbic. I'm not even half Barbic. I don't deserve the Barbic blood I was born with. Fate, you're a cruel player. As it is, I'm not even half Barbic. I failed Ursa and the others. I never was good enough for them. I'm better here. Alone…"_

The cub turned from their stunned looks, burying his face into Ursa's chest. By Gum, he didn't want to remember the worthlessness he'd felt. He didn't even want to think about it. All he wanted to do was concentrate on was Ursa's warm arms. But she put a finger under the cub's chin and lifted his face to meet her eyes.

"Buddi? How could you think that? You're as much Barbic as I am. How could you _possibly_ think otherwise?"

The cub shrugged. "I…I…Celina fed me false visions. And I guess my limited self confidence did the rest."

Ursa gave her child a smile and stroked his cheeks with one of her fingers. He leaned against her again. He went on, where he left off.

"Then, I heard her. That voice was so familiar. And when I looked up…there was Alina, in my mind with me." He sighed and felt his will to stay awake weaken. He leaned deeper into Ursa. "She fixed the altered memories more me, woke me up. And she helped me out when I needed it."

The cub stopped talking, closed his eyes completely and stifled a yawn. Ursa stroked his face again.

"You're brave, Buddi. Barbic in body and in spirit. Never forget that."

Buddi looked up at her, saw the shimmering love in her eyes.

A smile spread over his features, despite the tiredness he felt,

"I don't think I'll ever again have a need to forget."

That said, the cub nuzzled down into her arms, her love clearly evident by the way she hugged him back, and the cub, with more confidence and love in his heart than he thought was possible, slept.

End of Book Two

## To Be Continued…


End file.
